


Forces in Time

by legends_saga



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars will be included because we love our Ahsoka, EU compliant, Force Ghost Stories, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legends_saga/pseuds/legends_saga
Summary: A collection of moments as seen by Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker. A story of happiness, grief and reminiscence(updatet semi-regularily)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

From when he was little the Force had been something encompassing and controllable. Still, Anakin never imagined it to have much of an own mind. Now that he did, it came as a surprise to find it forgiving – despite all he’d done. Lives he ruined; trust he’d broken… failures he’d made. Only one thing in life had he ever done right: Saving Luke’s life, ensuring his unbreakable faith in the good would live for generations to come.

  
Those were his mother’s genes speaking – before corruption had consumed the Republic Padmé stood for. Before he, mercilessly, walked past her, own aims long forgotten.

  
All his influence was the appearance - and a striking talent in handling the Force. Which might also be a testament to his teachers.

  
“He was a great warrior of his own - before I got lucky enough to train him. Or either of you.” This was how he manifested to the words of Obi-Wan Kenobi. In this moment, by the Force’s divinity, Anakin Skywalker did not struggle for words. They were unnecessary in his state of existence. His former Master knew exactly how he felt. He could sense the regret and the guilt – just like Anakin sensed years of pain; along with forgiveness.

  
“I hardly deserve it.”

  
“You did the right thing, in the end.”, his friend eased.

“Easy it is, to fall for illusion of power.” Another voice chimed in, not less familiar. “Much harder returning to oneself is.”

He believed in the illusion of power… the illusion of having to rescue the ones he loved from a faith out of his control. A faith that only came true because he shaped the reality of it – falling for the lies of someone he considered a friend.

Those ruins would remain for his children to clean up – fix a universe flawed and malicious from the inside out. They would carry his burden and he could not ease their pain.

“Not entirely true, that is.” Yoda said with somewhat of a chuckle. “Not limited, our options are, even if small in number.” The older Jedi closed his eyes, his shape in the Force wavering before vanishing without becoming insensible. By instinct, Anakin did the same – and found himself overwhelmed by the sheer power coming over him: As if all moments in time, every part of existence… came to be in this second. Feelings and images washed by, intensely, but not uncontrollable, not by far. While felt the opportunity to shape and change, he suddenly understood he wasn’t meant to. Certain moments were not his to act on. Moments in which he was merely part of the bigger picture floating in endless possibilities of the universe.

He could catch a glance at the celebration taking place just minutes after his physical form left the galaxy. Dancing individuals of all species, mainly Ewoks, and a very confused Threepio among them. He’d grown to love social interaction – this is what Anakin’s younger self programmed him to – but nonetheless, it was certainly overwhelming. Artoo, on the other hand… Artoo had seen much more trouble than to bother about a victory dance.

Once his attention shifted from the two droids, he could catch a glimpse of Leia.

Guilt began eating him. Firstly, because he realized how much pain he caused her. How he’d robbed her and Luke their families, people who loved and protected them when he clearly wasn’t capable to… and secondly, because of how selfish it was to realize that only now – now that he was personally affected. That’s what brought him here, wasn’t it? His selfishness and arrogance. How he believed to be the only one trustful person in in a corrupting, mistrusting world. In the end, he destroyed his world by losing faith in the few people who could’ve changed it all for the better.

That Solo guy right next to her shifted into focus, a scoundrel, as Leia called him, that reminded him oh so much of himself. He didn’t care about the politics of it all. He didn’t bother. All he cared for were those few people around him, a selected circle of individuals he would both kill and die for. Anakin could only hope Han would make better choices in life than he had.

In that moment, he realized that Luke was watching him, Obi-Wan and Yoda with a smile on his face before turning back to his friends, leaving his father to gather interest in some other moments…


	2. Lives lost and given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker revisiting the lives lost and given since the day Luke and Leia were born.

He left his children to their well-deserved celebration, taking a couple of steps back. The Force seemed to be tugging him playfully, sensing his inherit curiosity – and the homesickness seeing Luke and Leia had brought.

  
 _Home._ Home used to be Tatooine, a while ago. _Home_ was coming to his mother after a rough day, telling her about the little adventures he made when Watto was taking his midday nap. It was having dinner together and then sneaking parts for the protocol unit out the workshop – a droid that was supposed to support Shmi.   
Then, _home_ had been Coruscant. Bright and noisy, strict but welcoming. _Home_ had been meditating and learning, catching up to other peers his range of age.

  
Obi-Wan had been _home_ , lifetimes ago, when the corruption in the Senate was minor enough to pretend it wasn’t there, to overlook it for the sake of beauty. Or, in his case, for the sake of Padmé. Over the past decades, no day had passed without thinking of her. The Emperor had taken advantage of it, using his guilt to fuel Anakin’s powers. She had been the one he loved - the woman he vowed to protect. Yet, he had forged her destiny.

“Not your fault, your wife’s passing is.” Yoda remarked softly. Given how many rules he broke, how many lives he’d taken for her survival, the master’s understanding seemed misplaced. “Manipulated, you were. When asked for help, not see, I did.”

They turned to face the memory, a younger Yoda warning Anakin about the dangers of the dark side. 

“You said everything that needed to be said.”

“Love. Stronger than knowledge, it can be.”

“Which is why love is not the Jedi way.” Anakin cited former teachings, unconvinced. 

Master Yoda chuckled. “Maybe wrong, the Jedi ways were.”

The youngest member of the reunited trio looked surprise from one former mentor to the other. 

“Cruel, the Force is, in showing us we were wrong.”

“You remember what the legend of the chosen one spoke of?” Obi-Wan asked. “Us Jedi thought balance meant destruction of the Sith.”

“Destruction of all old ways, the Force proposed.”

Anakin looked grave. “Certainly not the death of thousands upon thousands of innocents.”

“When blinded, ones are…” Yoda paused. “Grieving, we can. Miss them, we can. But purpose, their deaths did not lack.”

“What Master Yoda has wanted to say… is that love itself does not lead to the dark side. The lack of support does.”

“In fact, good, from love it comes.” 

Laughter started filling the world around them, giggles, followed by vivid images of a young Luke running around the Lars’ farm with an X-Wing model in hand. On the other side, a young Leia and Winter playing hide and seek in the dining area of their parents’ homes. Intrigued by their lives, Anakin went a step further, seconds, minutes, and hours back in time until he stood in the small medical chamber alongside Obi-Wan and Padmé, her face scrunched in pain, eyes glistening with tears of loss and betrayal. A small smile crossed her lips when the Emdee unit raised the two newborns in her directions, but once she mustered the strength to announce the names, they’d chosen weeks ago, all happiness started vanishing again, her spirit slowly slithering away from the Force.

“Darkness was in the room that day.” Obi-Wan whispered. “I could feel a strong presence eating off her… but I wasn’t strong enough to save her.”

“Exactly like I had seen it coming.” Anakin whispered; eyes drawn to the bright blue eyes of his children’s eyes. Innocent young lives in an ever-changing, chaotic world. Their cries as they felt their mother’s passing would haunt him for the eternity of afterlife. While untrained in the ways of the Force, Luke and Leia had a natural connection to their mother – one broken as soon as her will to live left her. 

“Much pain, their little lives held.” Yoda agreed. “But much joy, too.” 

They whirled around again, watching the streams of the Force shift and make room for yet another image of birth – of a woman that wasn’t accompanied by an old friend, but her freshly married husband. Partially, Anakin felt as if he was invading her privacy, but he couldn’t take his eyes of the joy sparkling on their faces as she received _her_ pair of twins. He wondered whether she thought of her mother in that moment, or whether she avoided considering the past for too long.

“She did consider the past.” Obi-Wan noted patiently. “In fact, you owe your mother for seeing the birth of your grandchildren.”

Conversation was overlaying the scene, flickers of a discussion between a younger Han and a younger Leia.

_“This diary… I don’t think she is talking about the Anakin Skywalker I’ve met.”  
_

_“He was a kid. A kid that lost his mother.”  
_

_“So you forgive him? After he froze you in carbonite?”  
_

_“I’m just saying that without him, the Emperor would still live.”_

“His understanding is honorable.” Anakin shook his head. “I am not sure I could do the same, were I in his spot.”

“Well, he wasn’t entirely selfless in his suggestions.” Obi-Wan gave a short laugh. “But he saw you… the way I saw you. All this time. Someone who’d just lost everything that gave him faith in the universe.

“I just wonder if Leia ever… truly managed to forgive me.”

“Hidden, that answer is, deep within her.” Yoda remarked. “Although she gives us some hints over time.”   
  
_His name is Anakin Solo. He’ll be a great Jedi – like his grandfather._


End file.
